


Breeding the Troops

by HeroFizzer



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Trapped, X-Ray - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: In a failed attempt to destroy the witch Twinrova, Link finds himself imprisoned by her. Twinrova has one thing on her mind with the Hero of Time, and it involves restocking Ganon's troops. Edited by KingToll88.





	Breeding the Troops

Link awakens from his sleep, his eyes staring into a dark room. The Hero of Time has no idea where he is, but he recalls that the last thing he did was fight off the two Gerudo witches that use fire and ice elemental powers. At first the fight was going in his favor, Link using his shield to reflect the powers they wielded onto one another. Then, the two aged witches fused right in front of him into one being that wielded both of those powers at the same time...and was also far easier on the eyes, turning two ugly grannies into one bombshell of a milf. Taking advantage of his momentary confusion, she had launched an attack at him, taking him down with one big, explosive blast. After that, his memory became fuzzy.

As Link tries to get up, he's held back by something. He lifts his head up, only to see that his arms are chained to the headboard of a large, comfortable bed, then looks to see that the same has happened to his legs and the footboard. The Hero of Time pulls on the chains, hoping to get free, but there's barely any give on his restraints. He looks around the otherwise dark room, hoping that Navi is around somewhere to help him escape, but there's nothing else with him, no fairy glowing for him in the darkness.

 

“Oh, you little cutie! Are you finally awake?”

 

A voice cackles from the darkness, causing Link to look around in fear until he notices a dim light flickering in the center of darkness. The small light quickly turns into a giant flame that soon morphs into the very form of the busty Gerudo witch that defeated him: Twinrova. With her ponytail hair of flame and solid ice, she stares down at the shackled Hero of Time with a wicked grin on her face. Link snarls at the wicked witch in front of him, but his anger quickly gives way to surprise. With her flame hair lighting the room, he can see that the green skinned Gerudo is wearing nothing at all, her massive rack, wide hips and glistening pussy completely exposed and shimmering in the light of orange flames.

 

“I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for you to wake up. Patience isn't my best virtue, but I'd rather have you be awake to experience the punishment I have planned for you...”

 

Link growls at the naked Gerudo witch, desiring to attack her despite his restraints. He pulls his arms off the bed, trying to reach out for Twinrova. “Oh, don't bother,“ the fused witch coos, “You're chained to this bed quite tightly, sweetie. And rightly so, as I need your help on correcting your own misdeeds...” The hero stares at her gloriously naked figure as she speaks, almost too distracted by her wicked beauty to pay attention to her words. “Oh come on, you know exactly what I speak of. How many monsters of Ganon's forces did you kill to try and stop him? How many members of his armies did you have to destroy, when all they did was to work innocently for their master? Do you realize how big of a crime that is?”

 

Twinrova pauses, awaiting an answer from Link. Instead, all she hears is pure silence while the Hero of Time leers at her in contempt. “No, of course you don't. It's a big one, hon bun! So many grieving mothers are missing their sweet children, all because of you. So, do you know what we need to do? We need to make you pay. And that payment...comes in the form of your seed!”

 

“...EH?!” is all that a surprised Link can get out.

 

“That's right! If you want to get off the hook and repent for your murders, you and I are going to repopulate Ganon’s forces...and I will use my very own womb to do just that~!” The Gerudo witch crawls onto the bed with a wide grin on her face, her massive mammaries swinging from side to side as she pulls at Link's tights and yanks them apart with ease, humming at the sight of his shaft as it pokes out from his pelvis. Twinrova licks her lips at the sight of his cock, giving the cockhead a gentle poke with her finger, “Oh, this is wonderful! It looks like my ripe, mature body already had quite the effect on you. I’m sure that you've got tons of stamina inside that wonderful pecker of yours. Mmh, and your balls...” Reaching for his scrotum, the Twinrova gives them a squeeze, causing Link to grunt in reaction, “So big, firm...they feel so heavy. Oh, my darling, when even was the last time you emptied these? You must be sore from carrying such a weight in that sack...let me help you relieve some stress, hon bun~!”

 

And with that, Twinrova slides his cock into her mouth and starts to bob her head up and down his shaft, moaning as it slides quite easily down her throat. Link grunts as he feels his sensitive head poke against the back of her throat, impressed that the Gerudo witch has no struggle taking his entire length into her mouth, even keeping her lips at the base of his cock for roughly a minute while her tongue swirls around his erect member. Still, she soon comes up for air, her saliva spilling onto her chin as she looks up at Link with a grin, “Impressed? And that was only to warm you up. Mmh, just look at how much stiffer and bigger you have become. Trust me, you will find that even at my age, I am still full of surprises~!”

 

The hero looks down at his saliva-covered shaft, realizing that his cock is larger than it's ever been, with veins throbbing with blood to keep it hard. “Oh, we're going to have so much fun together, my precious boy,” Twinrova huffs as she starts to play with her pussy, “You're going to fill me with your unprotected dick and fill up my womb with your seed, and I'm going to repopulate Ganon's forces with our Gerudo daughters! You should feel honored, it’s not every day that I allow myself to get impregnated by a stud like you. I hope you're as excited about this as I am!”

 

Once more the hero struggles to get out of his shackles, shocked to his core by her plans. His protest is in vain, as Twinrova mounts his body and spreads her pussylips apart as she guides his throbbing manhood inside of her. She gasps as the cockhead pokes into her wet vaginal cavern, fanning herself air with her hand from the heat and fullness she's suddenly feeling inside of her.

 

“My goddess...” Twinrova huffs, “You feel much bigger inside me than I thought you would. I can feel every little bump and ridge of your cock grinding against my pussy walls! Oooh, you're going to fill my womb up good, I can already tell!” As Twinrova grins down at the Hero of Time, she grabs hold of his tunic and rips it apart just as she had done with his tights, revealing his bare chest and planting her smooth hands on top, running her nails along his skin. The Gerudo witch starts grinding against his hips, grunting loudly while Link's rod shifts around inside of her, pushing deeper into her cavern walls, “Ohhh, your cock reaches so deep, you are almost at my cervix! You have no idea how long it's been since I've felt anything like this, sweetie! Finally an opportunity to repopulate Ganon's forces again, to carry those future soldiers inside my belly...mmh, just the thought of it turns me on like crazy and makes my womb throb with desire!”

 

With the sex-crazed witch holding dominance over his trapped body, Link continues to struggle, his movements doing himself more harm than help as he jerks beneath her, his hips involuntarily grinding against hers. Though Twinrova knows that he's trying to fight her, she pretends to act dumb to tease the trapped hero, “Yes, that's it, my sweetie! Thrust your hips into me! Shoot your seed inside of my womb and coat my precious eggs in your baby batter! The faster you cum, the sooner I can enjoy the feeling of your babies growing in my belly! I’m sure that a young man at your age can think of nothing else all day than to shoot his load into a fertile womb without a stitch of protection...am I right? You want to have offspring someday, don't you? So why not start right here and now~?”

 

In his head, Link would like the idea to have children one day, but he would be better off knowing that those offspring were not going to be aiding Ganon and his forces of evil. He lifts his head off the pillow in another futile escape attempt, only to find that a heavy burden has fallen atop his head...quite literally, as Twinrova's massive breast lands on his face, the Gerudo witch happily pressing her rack into him. “I know what a growing boy like yourself needs, sweetie,” she coos playfully, "Some nice, tasty milk! Thanks to my magic, my body is already preparing for pregnancy, so go ahead and drink up, I have plenty to offer!”

 

When Twinrova sees that he refuses to take any of her breasts, she forcibly holds his mouth open, sliding her dusky nipple inside. While she continues to grind her plump hips atop of his cock, the witch squeezes and kneads her large breasts until her milk flows into his mouth, forcing him to swallow her creamy white fluids down his throat. Within seconds, Link is surprisingly calmed, Twinrova letting out a hearty sigh as his lips start to suckle on her breast as if under some sort of spell, the blonde male doing the work of milking her while she focuses back on riding him. “Yes, that's it,” Twinrova says with heavy breath, “Suck on my tit, sweetcakes! Milk my motherly udders, I want them to be ready for our daughters!”

 

That last part scares Link, bringing him back to reality and almost causing him to choke on the breast milk already going down his throat. Somehow he manages not to, though the nipple is soon pulled away from his mouth, with Twinrova tweaking at it while her milk runs down her breast and dribbles onto his torso. “Oh goddess, what a feeling...” says a giddy Twinrova, fanning herself air once more, “You're making me feel so hot, hon bun! Even my flame hair doesn't usually get me this sweaty...that’s it, I can’t wait any longer! I need that potent seed inside of my womb! It’s time to make babies!”

 

Seething through her teeth, the busty witch pushes down on Link's torso with all her might, causing the hero to grunt from the sudden pressure. Twinrova’s movements becomes more aggressive, pounding and grinding her body hard into his hips. The hero shuts his eyes, teeth clenched as he feels his cock throbbing within her greedy pussy, his cockhead poking against her soft, pliable cervix. His hands ball up into fists, trying to free himself one final time...but it's far too late. His cum filled balls tremble as he's ready to burst within the plump witch's body. He finally gives in to the pleasure, bucking his hips as he shoots out his load into the fertile depths of that wicked woman, coating her quivering cervix with his potent seed.

 

Twinrova cries out in blissful agony, feeling her body fill up with the hero's seed, "Oh, goddess! Yes! That's it! That's such a hot feeling! Oooh my, you have no idea how it feels to have your seed swirling inside me! In fact...why won’t I show it to you~?” Gaining focus on her magic for just a second, the wicked Gerudo witch uses her index fingers to trail a heart onto her stomach to cast her lewd spell. The hero watches in shock as he suddenly can see through Twinrova’s skin, revealing her sexy uterus and ovaries to the flabbergasted hero. He witnesses how her greedy cervix sucks up every last drop of his cum, how it flows into Twinrova's swollen womb, traveling through her fallopian tubes until it reaches a series of eggs that have been released by her overactive ovaries for this very occasion. “Isn't it beautiful, hon bun?” she asks with flushed cheeks, squeezing her busty breasts as her milk splashes about, “Watching your sperm swim around inside of my unprotected womb, coating my eggs and trying to create new life? Mmmm! They're going to make such great forces for Ganon to command!”

 

Hearing that causes Link to snap out of his shock, causing him struggle again. Twinrova only cackles, grinning at the hero, "Oh, sweetie, it's far too late to try and fight. You've already lost, and I've won. Just watch!” Using her magic once again, the witch manages to focus Link's eyes on her glowing stomach as she enhances his vision, forcing him to observe as his eager seedlings furiously wag their tails to find and inseminate her freely offered ova. 

 

Twinrova moans as she feels every single one of her eggs get attacked by the hero's virile cum as they smash their heads against their soft membranes in their quest to inseminate them, “Oh yes, don’t stop now, you little soldiers! Break down my eggs’ defences and turn me into a mother again!” As if they somehow got motivated by the wicked witch’s words, the strongest of Link’s swimmers break through the thin shells of her eggs, wiggle inside and deliver their genetic payload. Once inside, Link’s DNA gets dominated in a similar way as his body is, Twinrova’s magically enhanced chromosomes ensuring that all of his offspring will be pure, female Gerudo warriors. Small electrical sparks signal the beginning of new life to the ecstatic Twinrova, causing her to squeal in delight, “Yes! This is such an incredible feeling! I can't tell you how happy you've made me! I can't wait for these following months, to see my belly swell larger from day to day! I want to spend as much time with my new babies in my belly before I give birth to them!”

 

When Link's cock has finally finished feeding Twinrova's greedy womb his cum, the witch takes a deep and heavy breath and collapses on top of the hero. With enough strength, she smiles at him, pecking his nose. “Mmmm, thank you so much...” she huffs in his ear, “Ganon will be so pleased with me when I give him so many new recruits, recruits you wouldn't dare to harm, right? After all, what kind of father would try to murder his children? Hahaha!”


End file.
